


The Flames

by pensgarth_deactivated



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anger, Angst, Fire, M/M, Other, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensgarth_deactivated/pseuds/pensgarth_deactivated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flames

When Merlin found out he couldn’t think. He couldn’t feel anything other than a burning anger; an all-consuming rage that was sure to devour his entire being. He lost control.

It started as a small fire burning on his hand – a way to direct his anger in a release - but it spread, licking over the skin of his chest and arms and legs, clothes blackening and dropping off his body. His anger, his hurt, his betrayal – they were feeding the fire, and it burned with a passion so strong it was ripping him apart.

He didn’t notice when Gaius came in. He didn’t notice the old man shouting, then running to fetch help. He didn’t notice him return with Arthur in tow, or him filling up a bucket of water as Arthur shouted at him, pleading with him to stop.

Neither of the men could get close enough to Merlin to shake him, the heat of the fire reddening and blistering their skin from across the room, but the bucket of cold water thrown over him was enough to bring Merlin back.

He collapsed, curling into himself, and let Gaius hold him as tears rolled down his cheeks. His body shuddered as he sobbed, unable to make himself stop, until he didn’t have the energy to continue. He passed into unconsciousness, but not before he saw the look of fear in Arthur’s eyes.

_Let him fear me,_ Merlin thought mercilessly as he drifted away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love~ ❤


End file.
